Prior methods used in the reconstruction of tibial plateaus have involved the application of solid metal prosthesis. These solid metallic tibial plateau devices have had limited use due to the lack of adequate chemical stabilization. The inability to bond the solid metallic devices permanently to bone results in mobility which has limited the long term usefulness of the metallic implants.
Metallic implants are subject to corrosion and may cause an adverse tissue reaction if corrosion takes place.